The present disclosure relates generally to subterranean drilling operations and, more particularly, to measuring the shaft rotation speed.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
In certain directional drilling applications, a downhole mud motor is used to apply rotation to a drill bit, rather than rotation being applied from the surface to an entire drill string, as in a convention drilling operation. It may be useful to collect information on the formation being drilled and the drilling operation itself while the mud motor is engaged and drilling. Such information can be used to monitor the progress of the drilling operation and to make adjustments for the successful completion of the operation.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.